MHSTU- Elder Dragons: J to Z
This is a page for every Elder Dragon featured in Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate. Examples are listed from J to Z for viewer convenience. To see Elder Dragons not on this list, click here: MHSTU- Elder Dragons: A to I 'Elder Dragons' Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Jariu Daruma Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Kalerbus Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Karkanaal Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Katamuntios File:FrontierGen-Keoaruboru Icon.png|Keoaruboru Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Jiakoruboru Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Khamashau Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Romantic Khamashau Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Valentinus Khamashau Kirin Fanon Icon.png|Kirin Oroshi Kirin Fanon Icon.png|Oroshi Kirin Zenith Oroshi Kirin Icon by Chaoarren.png|Zenith Oroshi Kirin Thunder Emperor Kirin Fanon Icon.png|Thunder Emperor Kirin Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Korax H'kiral Kulve Taroth Fanon Icon.png|Kulve Taroth Shiro Taroth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shiro Taroth Kushala Daora Fanon Icon.png|Kushala Daora Rusted Kushala Daora Fanon Icon.png|Rusted Kushala Daora Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Platinum Kushala Daora Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Kushala Daora Lao-Shan Lung Fanon Icon.png|Lao-Shan Lung Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Fanon Icon.png|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Lumidusa Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Lumidusa Lunastra Fanon Icon.png|Lunastra Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Magnatroxos Malybris Icon by Werequaza86.png|Malybris Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Mayrasha MHO-Merphistophelin Icon.png|Merphistophelin Morudomunto Fanon Icon-0.png|Morudomunto Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Myo Galuna Nadikambeos Icon by Nin10DillN64.png|Nadikambeos MHWI-Namielle Icon.png|Namielle Nakarkos Fanon Icon.png|Nakarkos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Nalmados Nefu Garumudo Icon-MHXR.png|Nefu Garumudo Nergigante Fanon Icon.png|Nergigante Ruiner Nergigante Fanon Icon.png|Ruiner Nergigante Durian Nergigante Icon by Nin10DillN64.png|Durian Nergigante Ogara Ahrul Icon by FireBall13.png|Ogara Ahrul Lilac Ogara Ahrul Icon by FireBall13.png|Lilac Ogara Ahrul Osenuhai'kuma Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Osenuhai'kuma Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Perithmos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Purgavar Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Qiluragon Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Ralzobraxa Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Racqor Taralok FrontierGen-Rukodiora Icon.png|Rukodiora FrontierGen-Rebidiora Icon.png|Rebidiora Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Saitablo Shagaru Magala Fanon Icon.png|Shagaru Magala Shantien Fanon Icon.png|Shantien Shara Ishvalda Fanon Icon.png|Shara Ishvalda Asura Ishvalda Icon by Dragonzzilla.png|Asura Ishvalda Shoggoxukhasathoth Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Shoggoxukhasothoth Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Hellion Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Hellion Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Yurei Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Yurei Shoji Akalis Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Shurai Karaeth Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Squasamos Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Taltaria Teostra Fanon Icon.png|Teostra Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Teostra Toa Tesukatora Fanon Icon.png|Toa Tesukatora Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Thatanaith MHW-Vaal Hazak Icon.png|Vaal Hazak Bloodrot_Vaal_Hazak_Icon_by_Rathalosaurus_rioreurensis.png|Bloodrot Vaal Hazak MHWI-Blackveil Vaal Hazak Icon.png|Blackveil Vaal Hazak Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Conquest War Vaal Hazak Valstrax Fanon Icon.png|Valstrax Valorgod Valstrax Icon by TheBrilliantLance.png|Valorgod Valstrax Burned Barufaruku Icon by Werequaza86.png|Burned Valstrax Velkhana Fanon Icon.png|Velkhana Vermeledora Icon by T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting).png|Vermeledora Solstice Conquest War Vermeledora Icon by Chaoarren.png|Solstice Conquest War Vermeledora MHST-Versa Pietru Icon.png|Versa Pietru Vraoutos Icon by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis.png|Vraoutos MHW-Xeno'jiiva Icon.png|Xeno'jiiva Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Conquest War Xeno'jiiva Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Solstice Conquest War Xeno'jiiva Gold Xeno'jiiva Icon by YukiHerz.png|Gold Xeno'jiiva Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Xinaz'Akuzoth File:Yama Kurai Fanon Icon.png|Yama Kurai Yama Tsukami Fanon Icon.png|Yama Tsukami Yozuri Kazzar Icon by WhiteoutTM.png|Yozuri Kazzar Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Zardalis Zorah Magdaros Fanon Icon.png|Zorah Magdaros Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Conquest War Zorah Magdaros Terra Magdaros Icon by TheElusiveOne.png|Terra Magdaros Question Mark Frontier Fanon Icon.png|Zor Octoxan WIP. Category:List Category:Fan Game Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Hunter Stories Ultimate Category:Nin10DillN64